Intents Love
by TopazTheDragon
Summary: Female avatar has found out about a tragedy in her new husband's past...in an attempt to heal his old emotional wounds, she initiates a romantic romp. Rated M for...smut, but not too overly graphic. Title is a play on words, considering the act takes place in a tent. R&R if you're okay with smut.


"I know why." Rene announced when the two had a moment alone. "Cherche told me about...your broken heart. Everything makes sense now."

Lon'qu was half regretting spilling the beans to the other wyvern rider woman, the one he didn't just marry. "I thought I would never move on. I didn't want...to feel that pain again."

"How old were you when it happened?"

"...Fourteen. Ke'ri was thirteen."

"So it didn't get serious? You and her never...you know?"

"At that age? Hell no." Lon'qu blinked. "Are you suggesting we…"

Rene blushed and nodded. "I am. Doesn't everybody do the same thing on their wedding night…"

She had a point. "Well…" He fidgeted, then met her gaze and felt his face turn red. "...Okay. I...do want kids eventually. Might as well...start now."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Rene smiled awkwardly. "But yeah. Me too..."

She led him to her tent. He blinked and tilted his head. "...Here?"

"Unless you have a better idea. Under the stars is more romantic, but I can't guarantee that someone won't see us. People know if a couple disappears into a tent or something similar after their wedding...they better leave them alone."

That was true. Every time Rene spoke, she always seemed to know what she was talking about. Maybe that was part of the reason why she was such an effective tactician…

She was waiting for a response. Lon'qu couldn't think of anything, other than taking her in his arms, causing her to flinch slightly in surprise. But she hugged him back, her brown eyes meeting his hazel ones. "I'll take that as, yes, this is a good place." Rene said after a moment, then broke the embrace and walked into the tent, not looking back because she knew he was following.

He leaned into her kiss, letting his tongue flick against hers. Slowly but surely, they both wriggled out of their clothes, then moved apart to get a better look at each other in all of nature's glory. Lon'qu was sitting crosslegged and slightly hunched over, obviously nervous. But he took a deep breath and mustered up enough courage to raise his head, and look straight forward. He wasn't making eye contact, instead focusing on Rene's breasts. She looked at his face first, and stifled a chuckle when she noticed what he was looking at. Her gaze moved to his bare chest, then further down...she thought about making a sword joke, but decided against it. He looked to be about average, but then again she had noone to compare him to. Size wasn't that big of a deal anyway.

He saw her move close to him, but he wasn't expecting her to reach out and grab his manhood, causing him to let out a surprised yelp. She removed her hand from his groin, an ashamed look on her face. "...Sorry. I don't know my own strength sometimes…"

He shook his head, still not making eye contact. "I'm fine...I'm not hurt."

"Then why did you yelp like a dog that got its tail stepped on?"

He responded by pinning her down on the ground, his hands on her breasts. She gasped in shock. He looked into her eyes, smiling and chuckling softly. "Is it clear now?"

"Why you…" She couldn't be mad at him. His attempts to be erotic were adorable. And they were working. That look in his eyes...it looked like a mixture of lust, love, and a tiny bit of the anxiety he displayed when in the presence of women. Now that she knew the reason why, she got the feeling that he was glad they got this far without anything tragic happening, yet still hurting from losing his first love. He was so young at the time though...she hoped this Ke'ri was okay with him moving on. And if something happened to her...she would be letting them both down.

She pushed that thought out of her mind. He was starting another kiss now...and when she moved her hand down again, he didn't even flinch. So she kept it down there, and after about a minute, she felt his hand move down to the same area on her, but only for a few seconds. He seemed to find her breasts more interesting. Which was okay. She could feel herself getting wetter...as he got harder, judging from how that part of him was throbbing in her hand.

He pulled away from her slightly, grunting. His manhood slid out of her hand. She looked down...oh dear gods, he was hard as a rock, and there was something wet and glistening on the tip of the outstretched shaft. He had to have gained an inch or two in length...it was also thick. She knew it had to fit, but...it would be a tight one, and it would probably hurt.

"Are...you ready?"

"I think so…" That was the understatement of the day. Her groin area was pulsing and soaking wet. She wanted him inside her. Now. She didn't even care about how much pain it might cause. Without another word, she spread her legs and forced herself to make eye contact with him. He almost looked like a feral dog or wolf that was about to mate with a female in heat. His most primitive instincts had kicked in, but at the same time, his eyes twinkled with more than just the desire to do what they both wanted.

He took the hint. It was time...time for him to please his wife for the first time, as well as the other way around. He would have to be careful though...he was certain this was the first time for both of them, and for a woman, that tended to be a bit painful. And he would never hurt her on purpose. He took a deep breath and began lowering himself into position, stopping when the tip of his erection was touching her womanly opening. "All right. On the count of three...one...two...three."

He slowly shoved into her. She let out a long sigh as it went in. It did hurt a little, but it was a good kind of hurt. She gave him a small, tender smile when she noticed his concerned look. "I'm fine, dammit. Move around a little…"

He hesitated for a second, then started moving his hips back and forth, with his hands on her breasts for balance. After a few minutes of this, his eyes widened. "...Gods!" He was speaking through clenched teeth, so his voice was more of a grunt than anything. "I'm gonna...I'm going to…"

He didn't finish his statement. But he didn't need to. She could feel his seed shooting into her. Gods, his orgasm face was goofy looking. Big open mouthed grin, tongue hanging out, eyes narrowed into slits...she would laugh any other time, it was so funny. But then one of his pelvic thrusts hit that special spot inside her, and all she could do was let out a satisfied moan...that sounded a little like a sick cow. If there was somebody walking outside right then and there, they would probably hear it, how embarrassing. But he was making weird noises himself, so...she hoped everyone was staying far enough away and not looking for them.

It was over before they knew it. They were both worn out and satisfied, and the sun had just set. Lon'qu staggered to his feet, then grabbed his pants and stepped into them. "...Thanks. That was...really something."

"Where do you think you're going?" Rene grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back as he attempted to leave.

"I REALLY don't think trying a round two is such a good idea..."

"Oh gods no." Rene laughed. "That's not it at all. I meant, why sleep alone tonight? We're married…"

"Heh. Guess you're right." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before curling up under one of the blankets. "...Good night."

"Right back at you."


End file.
